1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a package and a fabricating method thereof, and more particularly to a package exposing a die pad and a fabricating method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, the function of the electronic product is getting more and more powerful, and the consumed power is correspondingly increased. As the consumed power is increased, the loading of electrical elements in the electronic product becomes heavier and heavier. Thus, more and more heat is generated. So, the heat dissipating property of the electrical element becomes more and more emphasized.
An electrical element, such as a package, almost has a chip fully sealed in a sealant. Such a package is undoubtedly a great stoppage for the heat dissipation. Although the heat dissipating amount is increased by adding heat dissipation fins to the package, the heat dissipating ability of the package cannot be satisfied forever. Thus, it is an important subject to enhance the heat dissipating ability of the package in the industry.